Criminal
by Greyson Pierce
Summary: Who knew a hero could be so dangerous and cunning, so bold and spectacularly perverse? He is the love of my life and the wind beneath my wings, a parasite worming his way into my mind, a thief under the guise of a hero: a criminal and a beautiful lie.
1. Showtime

**Author's Note:**** I'd like to note this now; because I'm exhausted and in need of improving my writing skills, I'm timing myself for 10 minutes and then I'm going to bed. So this is a free write. Meaningless nonsense spawned from the deepest recesses of the dark abyss I call my brain. It's a scary place in there, it is. **

**Here's my challenge:**

***Write a short Wally/Dick drabble, at least 1,000 words**

***Complete it in less than 10 minutes**

***Utilize the following prompts: "Criminal; control; thief"**

***BONUS: (for my own benefit) Attempt to diversify pronouns (meaning to stop being blunt with names or using "he, she, they" a lot)**

**Time to shut the hell up and WRITE: 10 minutes starting... NOW.**

* * *

><p>He's a criminal.<p>

A thief creeping and sneaking his way into a dark and complex place in seek of his treasure; hiding from his predators, stalking his prey, he arises only in the dark and denies himself the privilege of sweet sunlight. His motives, no one knows or cares enough to decipher; his mind the greatest riddle to be solved, a maze, a puzzle, so complex and twisted with the proverbial fatigue of an exhilarating life. He himself fails to realize why he steals, what he's stealing, or what to do with his prizes. To him it's all game, a pitiful cycle of pain and adrenaline; a game he knows not how to win, but continues to play with the hopes of an end, even knowing that end only hurts him and those he cares for. He's known for his gadgets and gizmos he keeps on hand to escape from any given situations; I've seen him pull the craziest and most elaborate of tools from his belt in the face of danger. Birdarangs, headsets, screwdrivers; he had everything he needed to make his thieveries without getting caught, not a single tool out of place. But tonight he committed the most dangerous of crimes without the aid of his gadgets or gizmos.

Tonight Dick broke down all my barriers. Every carefully placed smile and well-thought out lie, every excuse and hasty get-away put to naught by his very hands.

And when I say hands, I literally mean his _hands_. Those devilish, mischievous, wondrous hands that wove themselves in my hair and ran up the planes of chest so agonizingly _slow_ had broken through the very remaining remnants of my sanity, my self-control. The little thief used but his hands to break through even my most desperate attempts to hide my feelings; the hands that helped and hurt so many people betrayed me tonight as they ran over my body and into my hair so carefully and mild. We both knew the moment would come. We pretended not to notice, played an innocent facade and acted pleasantly surprised when one of us slipped in front of the other. I knew how he felt and he knew how I did; it was only a matter of time before that wondrous little hacker would make his way into my heart and, more recently, my mind. The way his hands caressed me, so tenderly, so sweet and tentative; the way his lips worshipped my own with blissful, tempting _heat_... it's too much.

Before I had any chance to counter-attack, my mind had fallen victim to the little thief's charm.

I'm in far too deep to back out now; those evil, enticing pink lips drew me further into the maze. They beckoned, their sweet psiren song echoing through the allies of my mind as time slowed between the thief and I. The sweet virgin bird in my arms chirped contently as my hands found my way to his inner-thighs; as I slowly traced the surface of his skin with the pads of my fingers, I content myself to its smooth, rich texture. Not a single scar fell below his utility belt, his thighs left clean and the skin flawless. Ever so slowly I let my lips leave his, taking in the sight of Dick's pleasure-stricken face: raven-black hair clung in clumps to his forehead; a light sheen of sweat slowly forming on his skin; the flush of his cheeks, so mild and rosy; and the way he breathed out gentle, innocent moans between gasps for air. The thief, true to his nature, concealed his face from the world under a small black domino mask; the eyes beneath those white cover-lenses watching and judging me with a wicked smile in their bewildering irises. They begged for me in silence, implanting their sinful ideas in my mind.

Who knew a hero could be so dangerous and cunning, so bold and spectacularly perverse? Who could possibly predict that this boy, this gentle little bird tangled in my arms, could be the world's greatest thief? This is the night I realize Dick can no longer _just_ be Robin to me. He is the love of my life and the wind beneath my wings, a parasite worming his way into my mind, a thief under the guise of a hero, an exotic little robin among pigeons.

A criminal; and yet my beautiful lie.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually quite proud of this one. My writing is slowly and slowly getting better. Without further ado, my challenge results are as follows. <strong>

**Word count: (FAILED) 894**

**Proper-Nouns utilized: 5 (includes repeats)**

**Time count: Exactly 10 minutes**

**Prompts: Used.**

**DAMN I was close on the word count. I'LL KEEP GOING FOR IT~! I'd love to hear some prompt ideas, guys. I'm willing to write for any three word prompt.**


	2. Encore

**Author's Note:**** I had to finish this. I read it over on and it was **_**waaaayyyy**_** shorter than it looked on Microsoft Word. Therefore, I will complete this glorious piece of smut as a gift to you! And to satisfy the fan serving demon-child within me.**

**More song recommendations from your good pal, Roxy-kins~ A perfect song to describe Wally's personality is **_**Everybody Loves Me**_** by One Republic; I've had it stuck in my head for DAYS now. I love it~ Seriously. I've never found a more perfect song to describe that boy until I heard it; they hit the nail on the head just perfectly XD Check it out~**

* * *

><p>He's a criminal.<p>

A thief creeping and sneaking his way into a dark and complex place in seek of his treasure; hiding from his predators, stalking his prey, he arises only in the dark and denies himself the privilege of sweet sunlight. His motives, no one knows or cares enough to decipher; his mind the greatest riddle to be solved, a maze, a puzzle, so complex and twisted with the proverbial fatigue of an exhilarating life. He himself fails to realize why he steals, what he's stealing, or what to do with his prizes. To him it's all game, a pitiful cycle of pain and adrenaline; a game he knows not how to win, but continues to play with the hopes of an end, even knowing that end only hurts him and those he cares for. He's known for his gadgets and gizmos he keeps on hand to escape from any given situations; I've seen him pull the craziest and most elaborate of tools from his belt in the face of danger. Birdarangs, headsets, screwdrivers; he had everything he needed to make his thieveries without getting caught, not a single tool out of place. But tonight he committed the most dangerous of crimes without the aid of his gadgets or gizmos.

Tonight Dick broke down all my barriers. Every carefully placed smile and well-thought out lie, every excuse and hasty get-away put to naught by his very hands.

And when I say hands, I literally mean his _hands_. Those devilish, mischievous, wondrous hands that wove themselves in my hair and ran up the planes of chest so agonizingly _slow_ had broken through the very remaining remnants of my sanity, my self-control. The little thief used but his hands to break through even my most desperate attempts to hide my feelings; the hands that helped and hurt so many people betrayed me tonight as they ran over my body and into my hair so carefully and mild. We both knew the moment would come. We pretended not to notice, played an innocent facade and acted pleasantly surprised when one of us slipped in front of the other. I knew how he felt and he knew how I did; it was only a matter of time before that wondrous little hacker would make his way into my heart and, more recently, my mind. The way his hands caressed me, so tenderly, so sweet and tentative; the way his lips worshipped my own with blissful, tempting _heat_... it's too much.

Before I had any chance to counter-attack, my mind had fallen victim to the little thief's charm.

I'm in far too deep to back out now; those evil, enticing pink lips drew me further into the maze. They beckoned, their sweet psiren song echoing through the allies of my mind as time slowed between the thief and I. The sweet virgin bird in my arms chirped contently as my hands found my way to his inner-thighs; as I slowly traced the surface of his skin with the pads of my fingers, I content myself to its smooth, rich texture. Not a single scar fell below his utility belt, his thighs left clean and the skin flawless. Ever so slowly I let my lips leave his, taking in the sight of Dick's pleasure-stricken face: raven-black hair clung in clumps to his forehead; a light sheen of sweat slowly forming on his skin; the flush of his cheeks, so mild and rosy; and the way he breathed out gentle, innocent moans between gasps for air. The thief, true to his nature, concealed his face from the world under a small black domino mask; the eyes beneath those white cover-lenses watching and judging me with a wicked smile in their bewildering irises. They begged for me in silence, implanting their sinful ideas in my mind.

I received their message half-heartedly as I leaned down to claim those lips as mine once more; I reveled in the breath-taking look on his face and the sound of his pleading little voice. He moves back, fingers finding their way into my hair once more, tugging ever-so-gently, with so much care it made my heart _weep_. He presses against me desperately, those evil hands of his tugging and twirling my hair; they tighten their hold as my tongue found his and I quietly _sucked_. I easily swallowed the delicious sounds emanating in his throat, those sinfully sweet moans that fed the fires of my own desire; remembering what it was I wanted, what I really wanted to do and show him, I carefully trail my fingers up his naked thigh and to what sat between. As I slid a single digit along the length of his hardness, he gasped, breaking free from our restricting kiss to moan. It was the expression on his face, the fact he moaned just for me, that made his pleasure my main priority.

If the little thief wanted to break and enter my heart, I'd have to show what it was he's in for, what it _really_ _means_ to be loved by Wally West.

With a devious smirk, I allow myself to pull away from his mouth and ravish his neck with tiny kisses (to a seemingly sensitive spot) and whispers. I hadn't even realized the single finger I had on his arousal became two, then three, and before I could stop myself, I was pumping the sweet virgin member in my hand, drowning myself in the moans that tore out of his throat. He looked so stunning, so beautiful beneath me; scarred yet creamy skin covered in a light sheen of sweat; his mouth agape as moan slowly made their way out; his perfect pink lips parted and shimmering with what I can only imagine to be my saliva; the gorgeous, arousing sound of his little mewls and moans and callings of my name, "W-Wally..."; his chest rising and falling so quickly and delicately; the breaths he took began to quicken as I vibrated and sped up my ministrations. Watching the expression on his face carefully, I slowly and gently rub my vibrating thumb into the tip, taking pride in the way he called out my name.

I've always hated my name. But hearing it from his charming lips put a smile on my face.

"A-Aahh! W-Wally... please!" he moaned, looking up at me with those concealed, deceitful eyes. It took every fiber of my being and self-control not to rip the mask off his face; of course, the little thief always made me keep his mask on in the midst of lovemaking for fear of his (or my) mentor walking in and refusing him the right to see me again. Though I'm a little hurt I can't see his eyes, it touched my heart that he wanted to see me again; the little bird cared, though probably not as much as I do, but he still cared damnit. Before I get a chance to take notice, the sneaky little bastard has three of my fingers in his hot, beautiful mouth; that devious tongue lapping and sucking and coating all three digits in a way that makes me groan with desire. "Dick..." I murmur without even meaning to, our lips parting and eyes indirectly meeting as heat seared and _scorched _between us. I'm a little surprised at him; he's never wanted to go _there_. Typically when I try to make the move he'll wiggle his way out of it, avoiding every trap and move I have planned for the little thief. And as he spreads his legs a little more and releases my fingers from his mouth, I look down at him incredulously. "Dick... are you sure?"

"I... Yes." The blush on his cheeks deepens, so cute and innocent as opposed to his rough-and-tough persona. "I-I want to feel you... so... please?

"It's gonna hurt, though." I warn him, petting his cheek with my dry hand gently as if he'd break under my very touch. He leans a bit into the touch, bringing a smile to my face. Without even meaning too, my fingers brushes against the contours of his mask, a sad and sick reminder that it'd have to stay on; the one boundary in this unspeakable act that I knew I'd have to be cautious of. "Are you sure...?"

"I'll be fine. Just... hurry..."

I never thought I'd live to see the day the little thief begs for mercy. It made me so happy I couldn't describe it with words; moving slowly (to give him enough time to push me away) I inch my way down to his hardened shaft and slowly drag my tongue along its length. He shudders, pushing his hips up and himself against my mouth. With no choice but to comply, I gently take just the tip into my mouth and begin wiggling a finger inside. And the heat I was greeted with made my entire body vibrate and moan with complete, utter _want_.

In that moment, I felt... _something_.

It's something I couldn't comprehend; more than the usual lust for the little bird, a yearning, an aching, an insatiable desire to make and mark him as my own. The damp, soft heat that encloses around the single digit tears a groan out of my throat as I inch my way further in, add another two fingers slowly, and take more of him into my mouth. In doing so, the beautifully fulfilling cries that make their way out of his lips slowly shift from moans to groans, and groans to strangled sobs of pain and pleasure mixed into one sensation. His fingers tug, pulling the ginger curls harder than before, so much it _hurts_.

I'm hurting him. I never intended to _hurt_ the little thief.

He trembles, gasps as I slow my fingers and (with extreme amounts of concentration) begin to vibrate them. Pulling away from his member, I remind him, "Dick, we don't have to do this. We can stop here if it hurts too much. I-I... I don't want to hurt you."

He looks down at me with a bashful expression; cheeks colored and cascaded with a lovely cherry tone. His breaths came out in pants; the fingers in my hair tug me up to his face, brought me down for a kiss that made my heart wither and race faster than my feet could ever run. A free hand wraps around my wrist, and moves the fingers inside of him a little faster. Beneath my lips I could hear his groans, and on a particular movement a gasp that slowly shifted into a moan as his back arched so high I felt his heartbeat against mine. Pulling away from his lips, I quickly move to his ear to lick and bite the shell. He moans softly, the delicious sounds escalating as I moved my fingers back into that wondrous spot again. Whispering directly into his ear I say, "It feels good _here_, right?" As if to demonstrate, I push my fingers against his sweet spot _hard_.

And when he moans with approval, I make a decision. Thinking on the matter quickly, I decide exactly what I have to do to get this boy begging and screaming my name.

"Do you want me to put it in _here_?" I whisper, biting his ear shell teasingly and letting him groan with annoyance. As if to wipe that irritation from his mind completely, I just stop moving my fingers, letting them vibrate against him. He moans, arching his back more and digging his fingernails into my back. I paid the little thief's actions no mind.

"W-Wally..." he replies, gesturing me back towards his lips. The way he said my name sounded a lot more sexual than threatening. "J-just fu-_ahhhh_-cking d-do it..." I press our foreheads together; enjoying the feel of his moans and breaths emanating onto my lips, the feeling of his entrance around my fingers, the blush on his cheeks and the way he clung to me. Without even meaning to, my free hand caresses the skin around his mask, the warm and creamy skin glistening with sweat and red with an innocent blush. He looks up at me, a little less than confused. "Um... Wally?"

I know my boundary, the chains that conceal me from making love to Dick. It's shaped and curved edges remain a sad reminder of the burden I carry, the friend I have to stay when the sun rises. It echoes every well-forged lie, every word, every laugh we've ever shared under the guise of friends and eats away at ever fiber of self-control in my being. I don't want there to be anymore boundaries. I despise the mask for hiding his eyes that gazed into mine as I slowly pulled out my fingers and tugged on its edges lightly.

As it would seem, I can't love _Robin_ anymore. I want _Dick_ in my arms, begging for more touches; I want _Dick_'s lips against my own, so tentative and innocently sweet; I want _Dick's_ voice to make me weak in the knees. I can't keep going on like this. Taking the risk of probably getting my ass kicked, I lift the mask slowly, revealing the little thief's eyes and feeling my own widen with pure, unadulterated _want_. And the weirdest part was that _nothing stopped me_. He didn't stutter that adorable way he usually did when he's nervous; he didn't push me away or protest. He almost smiled as the mask slid off that beautiful face of his. I felt myself smiling back, gently, as I was greeted with the most stunning pair of cobalt eyes I'd ever seen. I felt myself being pulled under by the oceans of his stunning sapphire eyes; so graceful, so lovely and _unexpected_. Their intense, captivating blue caught me off guard. And it was then I realized what exactly I was feeling; the emotion I failed to comprehend before suddenly made sense.

I was falling for the little thief before I could get a chance to catch myself.

Somehow and somewhere along the lines, in the midst of every laugh and smile, every moment shared with the beautiful bird, I'd fallen for him. And though I can't seem to remember when it was I started feeling like this... the epiphany of all this sudden raw _emotion_ hits me so hard. Maybe it was when I'd first met him, the first time our eyes indirectly met? The first time we'd ever exchanged names, the first smiles, the first laughs? Where is it this feeling of such adoration is coming from? What triggered all of this sudden, fleeting emotion?

Without tearing my eyes away from his, I slowly lower my lips to his and move myself to push inside. His eyes waver, widening at the intrusion but slowly sliding shut as I made my way further and further inside of him; his lips tentatively pressed back against my own, the cutest of moans muffled beneath me. Deep blue eyes slowly become concealed behind the black lashes that clashed and weaved together so perfectly; a gentle blush cascaded across his cheeks, deepening as I pushed deeper. The heat around me was... indescribably exquisite. It tugs and squeezes just right; the sensation of being connected, inside of him, tears a loud moan out of my mouth. "I-It's... It's in..." I manage to whisper, my breathing ragged and irregular from the feelings pulsing through my body. I couldn't help but vibrate as I sat still, kissing him gently and sweetly as he trembled beneath me. Between kisses he'd groan, eyes still tightly shut and teeth enclosed over his bottom lip.

He slowly began to relax as my hand stroked his member gently and my lips attached themselves to his neck. His shut eyes slid open, but only slightly; he tangled his fingers in my hair just as tenderly as I've been kissing and sucking his neck. A little purple bruise made itself visible, a tell that the boy wonder belonged to me and me only. "Wally... M-Move." he begs, tugging me by the hair back up to his lips. With no choice but to happily comply, I slowly pull my hips back and roll them forward. The pleasure that raced through every nerve ending in my body made me vibrate again, the little thief beneath me sighing and moaning with ecstasy laced in his voice. He pulls me down into a heated kiss, the blush on his cheeks deepening as our lips and eyes met. Heat seared between the two of us; his nails dug into my back and his lips pressed roughly against my own. To go this slowly is sweet torture; the heat surrounding me was so tempting, so delightfully warm, damp and tight. It took every fiber of my self control to move as slowly as it took to make Dick happy.

And from the way he clung to me and the moans being muffled by my lips against his... he seemed _very_ happy.

His eyes wavered, long lashes struggling to reveal the striking blue eyes I found myself slowly falling for, a light pink dusting the skin beneath them; he rolled his hips in time with my thrusting, parting his heavenly lips gently to moan. In the midst of the moment, I notice that just... _everything_ about Dick is amazing. He's beautiful beyond all possible belief, both inside and out, a natural genius, and perfect down to every last detail; the way he bites his lips when he's nervous, the way he moans and whispers my name, the way he feels – oh GOD _the way he feels..._

It wasn't long before my hips began ramming into him harder and faster, so fast it was almost savage. He rocked back against me, nails digging into my shoulders and mouth wide open as screams and moans of bliss tore out of his throat. The sensation of being connected with Dick so intimately kicked up nerves endings in my body I didn't even know I _had_; every inch of my body was shaking and vibrating with complete and utter pleasure. Everytime I pulled out further and slammed back in, he'd scream into my ear, cerulean eyes wide and mouth agape in a silent scream for more. It was so... so _hot_ I couldn't take it anymore; my stomach tightened and hot intensity built up inside it. "D-Dick... Oh Dick..." His name became the only word I could make out, a gentle whisper and plea for something I couldn't decipher. He returned my call with my own name, laced with desire, adoration, joy, and so many overwhelming emotions building up inside.

"W-Wally...! W-Walllyyy!" He cries, staring into my eyes shyly, cerulean oceans clouded with lust. "I... I love you!"

_Did I... did I hear him right?_

Before I could even make out a respond, or even comprehend what the little thief had just confessed to me, he pulls me down for a hot, intense kiss. Tongues slid together and lips pressed harder and harder, desperate for a taste, a nudge, _anything_ to counter the intense pleasure building up and exploding between us. As he reached his climax, he pulled away, screaming loudly and arching his impossibly flexible body so much our chests pressed together – his heart raced just as fast as my own. His face looked so beautiful, stricken with a horrifying ecstasy I took a sick sense of pride in. Those eyes, those stunning, deceitful eyes widened and stared back into my own; he tensed and his entrance became so tight and it... it was so _good_...

I felt myself climax at the very sight of him. This boy will be the death of me, I swear.

Who knew a hero could be so dangerous and cunning, so bold and spectacularly perverse? Who could possibly predict that this boy, this gentle little bird tangled in my arms, could be the world's greatest thief? This is the night I realize Dick can no longer _just_ be Robin to me. He is the love of my life and the wind beneath my wings, a parasite worming his way into my mind, a thief under the guise of a hero, an exotic little robin among pigeons.

A criminal; and yet my beautiful lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. It felt wrong leaving it so short; Built for Sin was a drabble too, but I absolutely hate it when they turn out so short like this. EVERYTHING LOOKS SO MUCH LONGER ON WORD, GIGGITY (shot) I really need to work on staying in one tense, don't I? I went from present to past in a matter of paragraphs... =...= <strong>

**I didn't intend originally for them to go to 4****th**** base. Those dirty sidekicks. Look what they're making me write. (Birdaranged and speed-punched to death)**

**Remember; every time you review, **_**Wally gets another day closer to finally telling Dick how he feels**_**. **

**And Dick gets a week closer to confessing to Wally. **

**So your reviews help move their SLOW AGONIZING BROMANCE along here.**


End file.
